The lost father
by Crystalclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: Blaze is alone raising her child. Her husband had disappered a month before little Scarleth Crystalline was born. Find out who the father is through little hints along the way. Please R and R. Rating for language and for word usage such as making love
1. Chapter 1

All I ask is two reviews per a part. If you don't like the story or couple or whatever, don't read. I will give little hints about who Blaze's husband was/is.

* * *

Blaze climbed the stairs slowly to her bedroom in the palace. She entered her room and went over to the cradle. Her young kitten played with a little ball of yarn. The young six month old kitten was named Scarleth Crystalline. Scarleth Crystalline had white fur with black stripes and red eyes. Where she got her looks from was still a mystery to Blaze. She gave her daughter the bottle of milk that Blaze had brought upstairs with her. Her daughter took the bottle and suckled happily, forgetting about the yarn. Blaze smiled down at her daughter and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Blaze laid in the king sized bed, alone. She had gone to bed after she had finished getting ready for bed and after her daughter finished the bottle of milk. Blaze sighed, staring at the spot where HE was suppose to sleep. Blaze had vowed never to say His name again until she saw him. He went out on a misson 7 months ago and never returned. He didn't see his daughter born into this world,he hadn't been there to see her first open her eyes, or there to see her first bat the tiny yarn ball. She missed her friend, her husband, her lover, and the father of her child. She remembered when she had first met the Him. Blaze sighed in memory. She laid there thinking of Him, missing him, when she finally got up and got her daughter. She couldn't sleep thinking off Him but maybe thinking of her future with Scarleth Crystalline would allow her to sleep. Scarleth Crystalline stared at her, eyes wide.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh, Scar Scar?" Blaze asked her daughter, using Scarleth's nickname. Scarleth made a noise in answer.

"Why don't you sleep with me then" Blaze told her daughter. Blaze carefully swaddled her daughter in a orange blanket and set her down on the bed where Blaze wanted her. Blaze laid down next to her, cuddling with her daughter. Scarleth Crystalline began purring, which got Blaze purring. She loved her little princess and hearing her little purrs just brought joy and love to Blaze's heart. The only thing that could make this perfect moment even more perfect, is if He was here. Blaze scolded herself for thinking about Him during this perfect moment. Her thoughts drifted back to her daughter and their future together. Slowly, Blaze fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

He snuck into the room late at night. Blaze was sleeping with their beatiful daughter in the king sized bed. He wanted to lay down and hold them both through the night. Raise his daughter with the love of his life. Kiss,hold and make love to his love to his wife but he knew he couldn't. During the misson he was zapped by a piece of machinery. When the the machine zapped him causing him to drain the powers of anyone he kissed, which he didn't know until the villan laughed and said

"You may have beat me this round but I have won ulitimentaly! That ray sent through you will hurt anyone you kiss so you can never love!" The villan laughed at his shocked and hurt face. "No...No! Its not true!"He cried out. But in his heart he knew it was indeed true. He had spent the last seven months fighting that villan, trying to find an antidote, and visiting his daughter and wife everynight. He turned toward the window needing to leave before Blaze woke up and needing to get to work. He looked at them and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over and kissed his hand, gently setting it on Blaze's forehead and his daughter's. Blaze beagn to stir and he quickly left giving them one last longing look

* * *

Alright I gave the first hint in this part. After part two I will allow you to pm me with guesses and I'll tell you no or maybe because I don't want to give the answer away until we are at the end. Thanks for reading. R and R


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of my story and I forgot to mention that each chapter will time skip otherwise I would have to write 6175 parts/chapters worth of stuff so yeah...Anyway this is the second part of my story. Thank you all who are reading R and R.

* * *

Blaze walked her daughter to her room. Scarleth Crystalline was now 2 years old and was moving around great. Yet, she hasn't said her first word. The healers said there is nothing wrong with her vocal cords and she will speak when she is ready. Scarleth opened the door for her mother before climbing into her toddler bed. Blaze pulled the covers over her daughter, said "goodnight" and gave her a hug and kiss. Scarleth fell asleep shortly after her mother, which is when He came in. He sat on the dge of her daughter's bed, stroking her fur. He told her that he loved her and her mom with his heart and soul but he couldn't live or stay with them because he could hurt them. He felt his daughter shake"Its alright sweetie,Daddy is here". Little did he know she had woken up "...Daddy?"She asked confused never hearing that word. He jumped startled that she was awake. Scarleth Crystalline got up and touched the soft fur on his arm. All the little girl could see was the dark shadow of a hedgehog in the little moonlight. "Daddy..."She said again and it was music to his ears. The hedgehog loved hearing his daughter say that. He wanted to hear her sweet little voice more "Hello. Whats your name?" He asked, whispering. She just stared at him before saying"Daddy!Daddy!". The hedgehog was thrilled but scared that his name was her first word because when Blaze heard it, she would freak out and put guards outside her daughter's door or sleep in the same room as her daughter.

"Shoosh...Lets play the um... quiet game"He said. The little hedgecat stopped talking and smiled up at him. "Now lay down and try to go back to sleep. We don't want to have a upset Scarleth do we?" he whispered. Scarleth laid down and stared at the stranger. Not wanting to go back to bed with the intersting person here, she stiffled a yawn. "Now you know you can't try and trick me into letting you stay up longer, acting like your not tired" He chuckled and pulled the sheets over her little body. "I'll sit here with you until you fall asleep. I promise." The little hedgecat tilted her head not fully understanding but nodded. "Now close your eyes and think of happy thoughts" He told her. Scarleth stared at the stranger one more minute before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. The hedgehog smiled and kissed his daughter's forhead before leaving.

* * *

Blaze was dressed in her ruling outfit and crown, as she sat on the thrown, listening to the babbling of her staff and subjects. One of her maids came down holding her little daughter's hand. Her daughter was dressed in a little bue that matched her eyes.

"Your highness we have a pro-"The maid began but was cut off by a "Daddy!" Scarleth Crystalline yelled happily. Blaze froze. No... No... she breathed _He can't be means he.. he..._ Blaze didn't finish her thought. It was too painful, instead she focused of the problem with her daughter. Blaze walked over to her daughter "Sweetie, we don't say that word. Its a naughty word" she told her since Scarleth wouldn't understand the real reason that Blaze didn't want her saying that word. Scarleth Crystalline looked down, in shame for using the naughty word "I'm sorry mommy" She mumbled. Blaze just smiled "Its alright Scar, Scar. Now smile I want to see you happy!". Scarleth immedently cheered up, hearing her nickname. "Mommy, I'm hungrey"She said the best she could, being only two. " will bring you to the breakfast table."Blaze told her daughter before nodding at Fawn,the maid, to take her kitten to get some food.

Fawn took Scarleth's hand "Come on. Lets go get some food in our tummies!" she told Scarlerth Crystalline, excited. The hedgekitten lead the way wanting to eat.

When her daughter was out of sight"I want guards outside Scarleth Crystalline's door every night. I want them to be aware of every movement inside her room. He is back and I'm not going to let him near my daughter!"

* * *

So thats the second chapter. I'll have the next chapter uploaded in the next 7 days after my second review for this for reading.R and R please! Happy reading


End file.
